1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improved filled/plasticized polymeric compositions, and, more especially, to elastomeric compositions wherein the compatibility between the plasticizer, particularly an oil, and the reinforcing filler is markedly enhanced by incorporating therein certain polyamine/alkenyl succinic anhydride additives. The invention also relates to the improved preparation of shaped articles from such compositions, said shaped articles themselves having improved properties.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Plasticizer or extender oils have long been known to contribute greatly to improving the properties of articles, e.g., tires, shaped from elastomeric compositions, such oils typically being incorporated therein in amounts ranging from about 1 to 100 parts by weight, per 100 parts by weight of elastomer.
However, it has proven necessary to improve the compatibility of the plasticizers with the inorganic fillers, and particularly fillers based upon silica particulates. This is because of the generally lipophilic nature of the oils and hydrophilic nature of the silicas, which results in a poor reciprocal or mutual affinity or compatibility.